


You Mean I Get To Hit That?

by ArcticLights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Birthday Kyoutani!, I'm sorry Kindaichi, Introducing: Half Latino Iwa-Chan!, Kidnapping but not the bad kind, Lots of cell phone video, M/M, Memeteam, No Beta, Pinata, The Memeteam being the Memeteam, get rekt oikawa, king's game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/pseuds/ArcticLights
Summary: Happy Birthday Kyoutani!Kyoutani usually spends his birthdays alone with his family and his dog, but his sister was having NONE of that this year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My mad pupper son deserved to have fun for his birthday so this happened.
> 
> Special thanks to rurounikristin and slothesaurus on tumblr for allowing me to use their darling OC miss Umeko. You can also see her in HoneyBeeez's fic "Hospitals" in which she was used a lot more (and a lot better) and that's where I fell in love with her.

Kyoutani appreciated certain aspects about his distance from the team. It had become shorter ever since their match with Karasuno, but they still gave him the space he needed to feel comfortable and never pushed him to talk too much. Since he was primarily left alone the team didn’t know about his birthday today which he was _extremely_ grateful for. The last thing he needed was his annoying ass ex-captain who still came to practice throwing some ridiculous party.

 

His parents were going to have his favorite dinner, fried chicken, ready for him tonight. His sister, Umeko, made him a birthday card and when he opened it she roared “Happy Birthday!” to him like the Godzilla in the card. She also insisted that she was going to bake him cookies and that he wasn’t allowed to help since they were his present, which lead him to where he was now. He was out running with his dog, enjoying the exercise and the peace it brought him. She was very well behaved and never pulled on her leash, which was a good thing because it was starting to get old and tattered. He was going to have to buy a new one soon.

 

As he ran through the neighborhood he noticed a “Hanamaki Flower Shop” truck sitting in front of one of the more prominent houses on the block. The truck had one of the most ridiculous logos he had ever seen for a flower shop. It looked like a four-piece basic sushi roll, but instead of normal fillings each piece had a flower in the middle. He brought his hand up to cover his mouth and gave a light chuckle as he ran past the truck.

 

Suddenly the truck doors flew open and there was a dark sack pulled over his head and torso, his arms were pinned to his sides and he was dragged into the truck kicking and screaming. He heard a small yelp from his dog as she was pulled into the vehicle before the door slammed shut and the truck took off.

 

“OI! DON’T YOU DARE HURT MY CREAM PUFF OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!”

 

There was muffled laughter from his assailants. A male from the front of the truck, he assumed the driver, spoke up.

 

“One, we aren’t gonna to hurt you or your dog-“

 

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU KIDNAPPING ME THEN?!” Kyoutani shouted as he tried to get loose, but the man who had a hold of him was incredibly strong and he couldn’t break free.

 

“Look, if you don’t stop struggling you might accidentally kick your dog. This isn’t a large truck so at least stop kicking.”

 

Kyoutani settled down. He had a lot of muscles in his legs and he knew that if he accidentally kicked Cream Puff she could end up seriously hurt, and that was the last thing he wanted.

 

“Where the fuck are you taking me and my dog?” he grumbled out.

 

“Don’t worry, we aren’t here to hurt you. We’ve just been asked to take you somewhere. We aren’t gonna to hurt you or your dog. Please just _calm down.”_

 

Kyoutani was having a very difficult time trying to do just that. He tried to think this through. Someone was kidnapping him. They say they mean no harm but if that was the case then they wouldn’t be kidnapping him or his dog. Wait… his dog. Why wasn’t she growling? Why couldn’t he hear her panting even though she had just been running?

 

Kyoutani let out a low dangerous growl. “Why can’t I hear my dog? What have you done to her? We were just out running and I don’t hear her panting or anything. I swear to god, if you did anything to her I _will_ kill you and I don’t care if I go to prison for it.”

 

“Woah, woah, woah. Hold up kid. We haven’t done anything bad to her. My cohorts here just gave her a steak that’s all. We needed her to cooperate too.”

 

“YOU GAVE HER A STEAK? IT HAD BETTER NOT HAVE ANY SEASONING SHIT ON IT! GARLIC AND ONION ARE BOTH REALLY BAD FOR DOGS! EVEN IF YOU DON’T MEAN TO HURT HER AND YOU STILL DO, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!”

 

“Did you guys put any seasoning on the steak?”

 

The question was met with some ruffled sounds behind Kyoutani.

 

“It seems they knew to not season the steak, so can you _please_ calm down already. We are seriously not here to hurt you. We’re almost where we need to be anyway.”

 

The next few minutes were met with silence. A few turns, a couple stoplights, then the truck came to a halt and the engine was turned off.

 

“Look kid. What we’re gonna do is still keep your head covered and your arms bound for our safety, but we will hand you back the leash for your dog. Can you just walk a few meters for us until we get inside? From there we will take off everything and you’ll see why we had to come get you.”

 

Kyoutani only grunted in reply. It’s not like he had much choice in the matter, and they were going to at least let him have Cream Puff’s leash so he could see if she was ok. He could usually judge how she was feeling by how she moved on the leash, and from there could see if he was in any real trouble.

 

The truck door slid open and his assailants helped him to steady his feet. Once he was steady they put the handle for the leash in his hand and Cream Puff jumped down to the ground next to Kyoutani. Her tail was… wagging? What the hell… her tail was slapping him on the leg fervently as if she was home. He was guided a few steps and brought through a doorway into someone’s house.

 

Two of the assailants walked ahead of him, leaving him with the driver and his dog. The bindings on his arms were loosened and the dark sack was lifted off of him. He squinted in the bright light that was now entering his eyes. He rubbed his eyes then reopened them and was met with the entryway of his home… except that it had been _invaded._ His sister was standing at the front of the group, a big smile on her face, with his entire team standing behind her.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOUTANI!”

 

Kyoutani stared at all of them in shock, unable to close his mouth. Umeko ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He instinctively caught her and she giggled in his grasp.

 

“I KNEW I COULD SURPRISE YOU! THIS IS YOUR REAL PRESENT NII-CHAN!”

 

The rest of his team started laughing as his sister used her arms to give him a vice grip like hug around his neck that startled him back to reality. He tickled her sides and she wriggled with laughter as she let go. A gentle smile came across his face as he set her down and a couple flashes came from where his teammates were staring at him in awe. He looked up at his team and scowled.

 

“KyoKen-chan… I didn’t know you could smile like that.” Oikawa said as he stared at the picture on his phone.

 

“Of course I can smile like that. I mean, she’s my sister, I love her. Why wouldn’t I smile like that at her?”

 

The team shrugged and the man behind him cleared his throat. Kyoutani quickly turned around to see a man in his early twenties, with strangely familiar pink hair… then it clicked. Hanamaki Flower Shop, the stupid pun-like logo, two people big enough to abduct him and his dog so easily…

 

Kyoutani whipped around and roared at Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

 

“YOU SONS OF… UGH! YOU’RE SO LUCKY UMEKO IS HERE!”

 

The two just had their typical smirks on their faces.

 

“Or else what? You’d sick Cream Puff on us?” said Matsukawa as he elbowed Hanamaki in the side.

 

“Hey now, I like cream puffs so that wouldn’t bother me too much.”

 

Both men started cackling and the rest of the team started to laugh as well.

 

“You… named your dog Cream Puff?” Kindaichi asked, treading very carefully as his sempai glared at the whole team.

 

Umeko pouted and sunk her shoulders, “Is there something wrong with the name I picked?”

 

Kyoutani quickly fell to his knees next to his sister and hugged her from behind, “There is absolutely nothing wrong with the name Cream Puff. It was such a good name that we kept it, remember?”

 

The team had long since stopped laughing and started to share guilty looks between themselves. Iwaizumi walked up to Umeko and knelt down in front of her so he could give her a smile.

 

“Cream puff is a very good name for a girl dog, right guys?”

 

The entire team nodded and hummed in agreement.

 

Umeko sniffed and rubbed her eyes. “If she had been a boy dog I was going to call her Baragon, but she is a girl dog and Baragon is definitely a boy name.”

 

Iwaizumi froze.

 

“You… were going to name a boy dog Baragon?”

 

Umeko scowled, looking remarkably like her brother. “Yeah, what’s wrong with that?”

 

“You like Godzilla?”

 

Umeko’s eyes lit up as she started vibrating with excitement.

 

“I LOVE GODZILLA!”

 

Iwaizumi promptly picked her up and held her on his hip. He squared his shoulders and faced Kyoutani.

 

“Kyoutani, I’m stealing your sister.”

 

“I’m Kyoutani too you know,” Umeko giggled out.

 

“IWA-CHAN!”

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and turned to face Oikawa.

 

“You've never said you were going to steal me before! Do you like her better than me or something?” Oikawa whined out.

 

“Yes.” Iwaizumi deadpanned; causing Umeko to giggle even harder, Oikawa to cry out, and the entire team to start laughing at Oikawa’s expense.

 

Kyoutani watched the exchange from the doorway, still standing next to who he assumed was Hanamaki’s brother. He sighed and looked over at the man.

 

“Please tell me they at least paid you something to get involved in this stupid shit.”

 

“Two dinners and a favor from each of them with no questions asked. I wasn’t about to get in potentially serious trouble without at least that much.”

 

“They took videos of me struggling and screaming about my dog didn’t they?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Is a dinner and a favor enough to get you to delete them for me?”

 

“Would be pointless, I’m sure they’ve uploaded them onto a server by now. Whenever they get something with even a remote potential for blackmail they keep it safe. Sorry dude.”

 

Kyoutani scowled and the man shrugged. A sudden shriek of laughter got their attention and they both turned to see Umeko on Iwaizumi’s shoulders with her arms up and roaring while pretending to be Godzilla. The other members of the team were laughing and running away like they were scared.

 

Kyoutani’s parents came into the entryway, his mom giggling and his dad letting out a small chuckle.

 

“Come on Umeko, it’s time to go. We have to let your brother’s friends throw him a party.”

 

“Nooooooooo,” Umeko whined, “I want to stay with…” she looked down over Iwaizumi’s head. “WHAT’S YOUR NAME?!”

 

“Iwaizumi Hajime.”

 

“I WANNA STAY WITH HAJI-NII! HE LIKES GODZILLA TOO!”

 

The entire team cooed over her and Iwaizumi tightened his grip on her legs as she wiggled around while whining about wanting to stay. Kyoutani walked up behind them, lifted her off Iwaizumi’s shoulders, and set her back on the ground.

 

“How about when you guys get back you can show him your Godzilla collection? Deal?”

 

Both Iwaizumi’s and Umeko’s eyes lit up at the suggestion.

 

“OKAY NII-CHAN!” Umeko pounced up and gave her brother one last hug before joining her parents and Hanamaki’s brother as they left.

 

Kyoutani sighed and turned back to look at his team who all had shit-eating grins on their faces.

 

“How'd you guys even find out about my birthday?”

 

Yahaba scratched the back of his head, looking a bit guilty.

 

“Actually, after that last tournament Umeko-chan ran up and started yelling at me about throwing you against the wall. She was practically screaming and I couldn’t get her to stop until I asked her what she wanted me to do to make it up to you. That’s when she said ‘Nii-chan is always alone on his birthday, so you need to throw a party. I bet he didn’t tell you guys about it, it’s on the 7th and you better make him happy.’”

 

Watari started laughing, “Dude, how did you get such a cute sister when you are such a hardass?”

 

Yahaba scowled over at Watari, “You call her cute, I call her terrifying. You haven’t seen her mad.”

 

Kyoutani growled. “My sister is fucking adorable, don’t you dare call her anything but cute.”

 

The entire team roared with laughter. After seeing that his teammates had no intention of leaving, and that this party was indeed going to happen, he gestured them all to follow him to the living room. He was greeted by streamers in varying shades of green and a pile of presents off to the side. There was a table filled with snacks and a couple large plates of fried chicken wings, on the kitchen counter there was a large cake. The sight of it all caused Kyoutani to stop in his tracks.

 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki walked up on either side of him and each placed a hand on one of his shoulders.

 

“Sorry that we had to kidnap you like we did, we wanted this to be a real surprise.” Hanamaki muttered, eyes cast down a bit.

 

“Yeah,” Matsukawa continued, “They gave us the all-clear that everything was ready and we were pretty excited. Didn’t really take into consideration what you'd actually think about it.”

 

Kyoutani sighed and shrugged his shoulders and let a smirk form on his face.

 

“Well, I was definitely fuckin surprised.”

 

Both of his sempai beamed at him and high-fived each other. Oikawa walked up behind him and slapped his hands down on both of his shoulders, causing him to wince and glare at the ex-captain.

 

“LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!”

 

\---

 

After everyone got some food and got comfortable Matsukawa and Hanamaki suggested they start with some party games. After a vote it was decided they would start with the “King’s Game”. Kyoutani went and grabbed some popsicle sticks from his sister’s crafting supplies as well as a marker. A crown was drawn on one stick and the others were numbered one through eight. The marked ends were put towards the bottom of a plastic cup, then covered by another cup and shaken to get mixed up.

 

Each teen grabbed a stick and the king laughed in victory.

 

Hanamaki stood up and declared, “Okay, let’s start off with something interesting. Number six… has to go to the conbini down the street and buy tampons!”

 

The group roared with laughter except poor Kindaichi. The first year’s face paled as he looked down at his stick with the number six on it.

 

“Don’t worry Kindaichi, I’ll give you the money for it. My sister wants the regular absorbency ones in the pink box. They should be easy to find.” Hanamaki said with a smile.

 

“Hanamaki-sempai!” Kindaichi yelped. “You’re just using this as an excuse to not have to buy them yourself!”

 

“Yup. Doesn’t change the rules of the game though. Off you go!”

 

Kindaichi bowed his head, took the money, and walked off to the conbini, the rest of the group following close behind. Matsukawa and Hanamaki both had their phones out, ready to document the whole ordeal. Matsukawa had his phone in video mode while Hanamaki was taking individual pictures.

 

As Kindaichi roamed into the aisle with feminine products he furrowed his brows. Just about every box was some shade of pink and he had no idea what he was looking at. Soon enough one of the female employees who was dwarfed by his height came up behind him to ask if he needed help. He blushed impossibly red as he stuttered out what he was looking for, she grabbed one of the boxes off the shelf and handed them to him with a smile. He thanked her, paid for the tampons and came back outside. His blush hadn’t calmed down at all and he looked like he was about to die from embarrassment.

 

“That was so embarrassing!” he whined into his hands as they covered his face. Iwaizumi patted him on the back and they all walk back into the house. The sticks were placed back in the cups and everyone drew again, this time resulting in Watari being king.

 

“Hmm, let’s try something interesting. How about number four has to do the cinnamon challenge.”

 

Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa immediately had their phones back out, ready to record the test. Kunimi looked bored, but held up his stick with the number four on it. They all went into the kitchen, Kyoutani pulling out a spoon and grabbing the ground cinnamon while Oikawa fretted around Kunimi.

 

“Kunimi-chan don’t breathe in the cinnamon ok? It’s bad for your lungs and it gets dangerous if you start coughing it everywhere and-“

 

Kunimi put his hand up in Oikawa’s face. “It’s okay Oikawa-san. I’ll be careful.”

 

Oikawa frowned as Kyoutani walked up, spoonful of cinnamon in hand. He handed the spoon over to Kunimi, who stared down at it. He lifted the spoon to his mouth, closed his lips around it and slid the spoon out. He chewed on the powder a bit and swallowed it without any problems. He ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth with a look of disgust on his face as the group stared at him in awe.

 

“That was gross. Why do people want to eat a spoonful of cinnamon anyway?”

 

“Holy shit,” Hanamaki mumbled. “That’s the first time I’ve ever seen someone actually do it without spitting it out.”

 

Kunimi shrugged his shoulders, pulled his phone back out to continue playing the game he was playing earlier and sat back down on the couch. Matsukawa was frantically asking Kyoutani for his Wi-Fi password so he could upload the video to his YouTube channel as everyone else gathered back around the table to draw sticks again.

 

This time the birthday boy is king. He smiled wide and made his declaration.

 

“I challenge number one to an arm wrestling competition!”

 

Watari held his stick in the air and Kyoutani clicked his tongue.

 

“Hey man, I know you wanted it to be Iwaizumi-sempai but you got me. Let’s go.”

 

The two sat at the kitchen table, both put their right arms up and set their elbows on the table and clasp their hands together. Iwaizumi puts his hand on top and counted down from three to start the competition. Watari quickly twisted his wrist and pulled Kyoutani’s arm back and it went about halfway towards the table before Kyoutani got over the surprise and quickly slammed Watari’s hand on the other side. Kyoutani raised his arms in victory as the rest of the group clapped.

 

“I almost had you too.”

 

“Yeah you did, you sneaky bastard. Where did you learn that anyway?”

 

“Hanamaki-sempai uses it on me when he’s practicing to take on Iwaizumi-sempai.”

 

“Ah, okay.”

 

The group settled back around and the sticks are mixed up again. Mattsun is king this time and a sly grin goes across his face.

 

“Number three has to dab while Makki and I take pictures.”

 

The groan that came out of Iwaizumi’s throat was _priceless._ His face wore a look of complete and utter disdain while Hanamaki gave Matsukawa a solid high-five.

 

“Is this some sort of meme shit you guys are making me do?”

 

Both men nodded excitedly and Iwaizumi sighed in resignation.

 

“So, what exactly is a dab and how do I do it?”

 

Both men demonstrated by putting their left arms in front of them, bent at an angle and dipped their heads into their elbows while extending their right arms out to the side. They both looked up at Iwaizumi with smirks on their faces and he imitated the gesture. After Matsukawa and Hanamaki were satisfied with the amount of pictures they took and everyone got a good laugh they redrew.

 

Kunimi raised an eyebrow and didn’t even look at the group.

 

“Number 7 has to hit on the next person that comes down the street.”

 

Oikawa flipped his hair back with a smug smile on his face.

 

“Oh Kunimi-chan, you are making this too easy. Flirting is my specialty after all.”

 

The rest of the group groaned and they all went outside, grabbing some snacks on the way out because who knows how long they would be out there. Kunimi probably did this just so he wouldn’t have to do anything for a while, knowing him.

 

About ten minutes passed before Iwaizumi started laughing uncontrollably. The group turned to him, questioning looks on their faces as he doubled over from laughing so hard.

 

“Oh… oh my god…” he laughed out.

 

“What’s so funny Iwa-Chan?”

 

Iwaizumi pointed down to the far end of the street and Oikawa shrieked like a banshee. Ushijima Wakatoshi was running towards them, headphones in his ears, blissfully ignorant about what was about to happen. The entire team was practically on the ground from laughter.

 

“I’m not playing this anymore. I’m going back inside.”

 

As Oikawa attempted to walk back into the house he was quickly stopped by the rest of the third years.

 

“Hey now,” Hanamaki crooned, “You were the one talking all that game inside, now you’re running away?”

 

“For shame,” Matsukawa sighed out, shaking his head.

 

“You’re really gonna let your kouhai see you chicken out, Shittykawa?”

 

Before Oikawa could even attempt to make a rebuttal he was shoved out into the street with a squawk as Ushijima quickly closed in. The sudden appearance of Oikawa made Ushijima startle and take out his headphones. He closed the gap of a few steps that remained and looked down at Oikawa.

 

“Oikawa? Do you live around here?”

 

Oikawa flipped his hair and gave Ushijima a blinding, but fake, smile.

 

“Fancy seeing you here Ushiwaka-chan! I’m actually here visiting a friend for his birthday but I needed to step out for some air. I never thought I would see you though. What a coincidence!”

 

Ushijima simply nodded, keeping his usual stoic face in place as Oikawa fidgeted with his hands behind his back.

 

“So, what are you doing near here?”

 

“This is along my conditioning route. I prefer going through residential areas, there are less cars so it’s safer.”

 

“That’s a good idea,” Oikawa put a hesitant hand on Ushijima’s shoulder, “You’re so smart Ushiwaka-chan!”

 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki both had their phones out in video mode, recording the entire exchange while the rest of the team did their best to stifle their laughter. The look of confusion on Ushijima’s face was priceless. Normally Oikawa treated him with such disdain, so for Oikawa to flirt with him was unexpected to say the least. Ushijima put his hand on his forehead, and placed his other hand on Oikawa’s.

 

“Wh-what are you doing Ushiwaka-chan?”

 

“You’re acting weird, I’m checking to see if you have a fever.”  Ushijima frowned a little. “Your temperature seems normal. Did you hit your head or something?”

 

Oikawa pouted and put his hands on his hips.

 

“So me being nice to you immediately means there is something wrong with me? What if I suddenly decided I liked you and wanted to be nice?”

 

“If that was the case I would have to say sorry. I already have a boyfriend and I have no intention of breaking up with him. If you really felt that way you should have come to Shiratorizawa, we could have been friends and a strong team.”

 

Oikawa’s eye twitched in frustration, but before he could act on it there was a whine behind Ushijima.

 

“Toshiiiiii~ You left me behind!” then a sudden flash of flame red hair appeared on his shoulder. “Your legs are too long, it took forever for me to catch up…”

 

Ushijima smiled and kissed the side of Tendou’s head.

 

“Sorry Satori, I’m used to doing my conditioning runs alone, so I forgot.”

 

Tendou wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s waist and nuzzled his face in his shoulder.

 

“You’re gonna have to take a break for a minute so I can catch my breath.”

 

Ushijima nodded and folded his arms on top of Tendou’s as they stood there. Tendou looked up from Ushijima’s shoulder and saw Oikawa, instantly scowling when his eyes fell on the setter.

 

“Geh! What is pretty-boy doing here?”

 

Ushijima shrugged.

 

“He said he was here for a friend’s birthday party and needed some air. He was acting weird and when I tried to ask him about it he said something about suddenly liking me and-“

 

Ushijima was cut off by Tendou suddenly spinning him around and kissing him. Tendou wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s neck and flipped Oikawa off in the process. Ushijima returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Tendou’s waist.

 

When Tendou finally broke the kiss Ushijima chuckled and pulled him closer.

 

“I already told him I was taken and had no intention of changing that, no need to get jealous Satori. Though, if this what you do when you’re jealous I don’t think I would mind.”

 

Tendou blushed and buried his face in Ushijima’s chest.

 

“I love you Toshi…”

 

Ushijima Kissed the top of Tendou’s head.

 

“I love you too Satori.”

 

Oikawa stood there, utterly scandalized. Not only did he have to do this for the stupid game but he got rejected, then caught by someone else who wasn’t supposed to know, and now there were going to be rumors. He wanted this whole situation to be done and over with so he just smiled at the two lovebirds.

 

“Well, Ushiwaka-chan, if you guys keep resting like this it won’t be much of a conditioning run. You guys should go ahead and get going~”

 

Ushijima nodded, grabbed Tendou’s hand and they took off running. Oikawa turned to the rest of his team, seething.

 

“I hate all of you.”

 

Now that they could finally make noise the boys couldn’t contain themselves. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were comparing angles and sound quality of their videos while the rest of the team cracked jokes. Oikawa slumped his shoulders and walked over to Iwaizumi.

 

“Iwa-chaaaaaaan I need a hug”

 

Iwaizumi sighed and wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist, patting his back as he tried to relax. After everyone calmed themselves enough to go back inside the sticks were put back in the cups and passed around again. This time resulting in Oikawa lifting his hands in victory.

 

“It’s my turn you sons of bitches!”

 

The group groaned, wondering what stupid alien-related thing their captain was about to inflict on them all.

 

“Since you all seem to enjoy putting me in embarrassing and unnecessary situations I figure someone else should have to too. Numbers… eight and two have to go into the closet for ‘Seven Minutes of Heaven’!”

 

The group gasped and Yahaba and Kyoutani both yelped out “WHAT?!”

 

Then they looked at each other, completely red in the face and in shock.

 

Watari grumbled out an unheard, “About fucking time...” as Oikawa marveled at his lucky pick.

 

“Ooo now the birthday boy gets to have fun~”

 

Kyoutani and Yahaba both started frantically waving their hands in front of themselves, trying to get out of the situation when they were both given glares by Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

 

“If we had to do embarrassing shit then you aren’t getting out of yours,” Iwaizumi growled out. Oikawa nodded beside him and that seemed to be the end of that argument.

 

Oikawa grabbed Yahaba’s shoulders and Iwaizumi had a firm hold on Kyoutani as they were guided to the hall closet. Both boys were shoved inside and Iwaizumi closed the door behind them as Oikawa sing-songed “Have funnnn~”

 

The closet was extremely cramped but Kyoutani did the best that he could to leave as much space as possible between him and Yahaba. Both boys were extremely embarrassed to be put into the position they were in, but where Kyoutani was wanting to close himself off Yahaba wanted to try to use the opportunity.

 

“Well… the party has definitely been interesting so far.”

 

Kyoutani chuckled a little, “You can say that again.”

 

Yahaba smiled, though in the dark room Kyoutani couldn’t see it. Yahaba then scratched the back of his head nervously.

 

“Are you having fun? I mean, we kinda invaded your house and it didn’t really seem like you wanted us to know…”

 

Kyoutani shook his head and relaxed his shoulders.

 

“Honestly, I didn’t want you guys to know because of our shitty ex-captain being way to eccentric. But this’s actually been pretty fun, I’m glad you did it.”

 

Yahaba blushed.

 

“It wasn’t just me-“

 

Kyoutani cut him off.

 

“You started it though. I didn’t even think you liked me all that much but you got them all together and did all of this for me. I’m grateful.”

 

“I like you a bit more than you think.” Yahaba laughed out nervously. He considered himself lucky that Kyoutani couldn’t see how red his face was.

 

Kyoutani relaxed and started to come away from the corner he had been forcing himself into. He put his hand out to feel around for where he was at in comparison to Yahaba and come to discover that he was a lot closer than he thought. His hand brushed against Yahaba’s and both jerked away as if they had been burned.

 

“Sorry,” Kyoutani mumbled out. “Was trying to find out where I was, can’t see a damn thing.”

 

Yahaba giggled at that.

 

“It’s ok. I can’t see a damn thing either.”

 

Yahaba decided he wanted to test his bravery, since he was given a golden opportunity, even if he hadn’t planned on it. Yahaba reached his hand out to where Kyoutani had reached out to him before and found his wrist. He lightly wrapped his fingers around it and used his thumb to rub the tendons on the inside of Kyoutani’s wrist. Kyoutani didn’t pull away, but he noticeably stiffened.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

Yahaba heard shuffling, indicating that Kyoutani had moved his head in some fashion, and he chuckled.

 

“Kyoutani, we are both as blind as bats in here. I can’t tell if you nodded or you shook your head, you dope.”

 

“’t’s fine” he croaked out.

 

Yahaba felt a bit emboldened by this and shuffled a bit closer, pressing their sides together and leaning his head on Kyoutani’s shoulder. Kyoutani became impossibly stiff at the action and it caused Yahaba to giggle.

 

“I’m starting to think you like me more than I thought you did too.”

 

The blush that was already ravaging Kyoutani’s face has surpassed his ears at this point. He was so grateful that Yahaba couldn’t see him because he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to live it down. It was Kyoutani’s turn to step up to the plate though. He used his arm that Yahaba was holding to bring the setter in front of him and kissed him on the cheek, eliciting a light squeak from him which caused a small laugh to bubble out of Kyoutani’s chest.

 

“Yeah, I guess I do. ‘s that a problem?”

 

Yahaba backed himself up against the door and covered his face with his hands, unable to tolerate the embarrassment anymore.

 

“No, I think I can-“

 

“TIMES UP!”

 

The door swung open causing Yahaba to yelp as he flew backward and landed on his ass, shock evident on his face. Kyoutani couldn’t hold back as he laughed whole heartedly. The smile on his face caused Yahaba to laugh as well, damn his laugh was infectious.

 

Watari walked up to his best friend and extended his hand to help him up. Yahaba gratefully took the assistance and was hoisted back up onto his feet. Watari leveled him with the most deadpanned expression he could muster.

 

“Can I finally have some peace from your pining ass? I swear you two were so obvious, yet so oblivious at the same time.”

 

Both Kyoutani and Yahaba did impressive impressions of tomatoes as they pointedly looked away from each other.

 

“Oh thank fucking god, you finally realized it.” Watari sighed out.

 

Oikawa looked tickled pink over his unintentional assistance in getting his kouhai together, Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention.

 

“Well I think that’s enough games for now. Let’s do presents. I have something pretty interesting but I think I want to go last.”

 

The group of boys made their way back to the living room, Kyoutani sitting on the couch and Yahaba sliding in next to him, eliciting a few chuckles from the rest of the team which they promptly ignored.

 

Oikawa gleefully grabbed his gift bag out of the pile and placed it in Kyoutani’s lap.

 

“I initially got this stuff for you in hopes that you would use it to look nicer and get a girlfriend, but it looks like you are just gonna have to use them to start looking nice for Yaha-chan instead! Happy Birthday KyouKen-chan!”

 

Kyoutani pulled various skin creams and hair products out of the bag with his eyes scrunched in confusion. He had seen a lot of these things before somewhere…

 

“This is all stuff I use as part of my beauty regimen,” said Oikawa as he flipped his hair. “If you start using these every day your skin and hair will become really smooth and-“

 

Oikawa was cut off by Kyoutani laughing into his hand. Kyoutani remembered where he had seen these things before. His mom used almost all the same things, including one bottle in particular that was currently in Kyoutani’s hand.

 

“Dude, why are you using an anti-wrinkle cream as a teenager?”

 

Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow as Oikawa became incredibly offended.

 

“I do _not_ use an anti-wrinkle cream KyouKen-chan! Why would you say something like that?”

 

“My mom has this same cream. She said it’s a really effective anti-wrinkle cream even if the manufacturers don’t market it as one.”

 

Iwaizumi chuckled, “Maybe that’s why you look like such a fucking baby.”

 

Hanamaki was trying to stifle his laughter by biting his hand as he took a picture of Oikawa’s face as the new information set in. Oikawa threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

 

“This is what I get for trying to be nice! These things are expensive you know!”

 

“I know, it was really nice of you. Thanks Oikawa-sempai.”

 

Oikawa gasped and flung his arms around Kyoutani’s shoulders.

 

“YOU CAN BE CUTE EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE!”

 

Kyoutani struggled to get out of Oikawa’s vice grip and Iwaizumi came up behind Oikawa and grabbed him by the collar.

 

“Leave the kouhai alone, Shittykawa.”

 

“BUT IWA-CHAN! HE CALLED ME SEMPAI! HE’S NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE!”

 

“And I’m never doing it again. If this is how you’re gonna react it’ll be bad for my health.”

 

Oikawa whined and Iwaizumi pulled him into his lap to get him to shut up. The rest of the team gave him his presents. Watari got him a T-Shirt with Kara Age-kun on it and Kunimi got him a gift card to the local sports equipment store. Kindaichi handed him his present and Kyoutani pulled out a new volleyball and a set of kneepads. He inspected the kneepads and Kindaichi nervously rubbed his hands together.

 

“You should start wearing kneepads when you play sempai… You’re gonna be the new ace and it would be really bad if you got hurt.”

 

Kyoutani smiled up at Kindaichi with a genuine showing of appreciation and shook his hand.

 

“This is an awesome gift. Thanks.”

 

Iwaizumi gave Kindaichi a proud slap on the back and Kindaichi scratched the back of his head shyly. He went to sit next to Kunimi that gave him a small smile and muttered something that caused Kindaichi to give him a big grin.

 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki had gone in on a joint gift and handed Kyoutani a photo album. It was filled with pictures of him and the rest of the team. Most were normal pictures from practice, games, and training camps. Every single picture of Oikawa had an alien head sticker over his face, which caused Kyoutani to chuckle. There were also a few embarrassing pictures, sneakily taken in locker rooms, including one of Yahaba taking off his shirt. Kyoutani flushed a bright red and the pair gave each other a high five.

 

Matsukawa beamed at Hanamaki.

 

“I knew it was a good idea to put that one in.” Hanamaki nodded.

 

“Didn’t know they were gonna hook up before we gave it to him though.”

 

Yahaba yelped and looked over Kyoutani’s shoulder to see the offending picture. He tried to reach over and grab it but Kyoutani slammed the album shut. The action stunned Yahaba and Kyoutani ducked his head away shyly and set the album off to the side. Yahaba flushed red and left it alone, secretly pleased that Kyoutani was so silently adamant about keeping the picture. He picked up his present from between his feet and handed it to Kyoutani.

 

Kyoutani unwrapped the box and pulled out a beautiful forest green collar and leash. Hanamaki whistled.

 

“Damn, Yahaba! Makin it kinky already.”

 

“I AM NOT!” he yelped out and turned to Kyoutani after flipping off Hanamaki. “I saw you walking your dog a couple weeks ago… and I saw that the leash was getting a bit frayed from being used so much. I thought that since you seemed to go out with her often you might like a new one.”

 

Kyoutani had a soft smile come across his face.

 

“Thanks, I love it.”

 

He let out a small whistle and Cream Puff came running up to him from the backyard. She jumped up and started licking his face and he laughed at the tickling sensation it gave him. He unclasped her old collar and took off the name tag. He put the name tag on the new collar and placed it around her neck. The dark green showed starkly against her golden fur as she ran around happily with her new collar.

 

“It looks like she loves it too. Thank you,” said Kyoutani as his slipped his hand over Yahaba’s and gave it a light squeeze and a small smile. Yahaba could get used to this.

 

Iwaizumi stood up and clapped his hands together again.

 

“My present is something that has to be done outside.” The group of boys got up and walked into the backyard where they saw something… different hanging from the tree on a piece of rope.

 

Iwaizumi walked ahead of the group and stood next to the thing that looked like a chibi form of Oikawa made of cardboard and tissue paper.

 

“IWA-CHAN! IT LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!”

 

“That was the point Shittykawa, now shut up so I can explain.” Iwaizumi turned to look at Kyoutani. “I know this looks weird, but once I’m done you are going to _love_ this present. I assure you.”

 

Kyoutani looked at the miniature Oikawa with disgust but trusted Iwaizumi enough to hear him out.

 

“So, you guys might not know this but my mom is Latina. She grew up in Mexico when she was younger but moved here as a teenager with her family. I never really grew up with the traditions from her side of the family so I didn’t really know a whole lot about them. We went to go visit her family last summer and one of the younger children had a birthday while we were there and they had this thing called a piñata.”

 

Iwaizumi walked over to the Oikawa hanging from the tree and placed his hand against it.

 

“This is also a piñata. These piñata things are basically cardboard figures filled with candy, and the point is to hit them until they break to get the candy out. I asked my mom to make this one to look like Oikawa.”

 

Kyoutani’s eyes lit up and Oikawa screeched.

 

“YOU HAD HER MAKE ONE THAT LOOKED LIKE ME SO KYOUKEN-CHAN COULD BEAT ME TO DEATH?”

 

“Basically.”

 

Kyoutani looked excitedly over at Iwaizumi.

 

“You mean I get to hit that?”

 

Iwaizumi nodded.

 

“Best. Present. Ever. What do I use to break it?”

 

“Traditionally they use an old broomstick that’s decorated with tissue paper like the piñata, but I brought an old baseball bat with me since it’s easier to grip.”

 

Iwaizumi handed the old bat to Kyoutani and he took a couple practice swings. Iwaizumi went over to the other end of the rope while everyone else stood back. Hanamaki and Matsukawa each had one of Oikawa’s arms so he couldn’t fight back and try to save his miniature self.

 

“Apparently, you’re supposed to blindfold the person swinging the stick and spin them around to make it more difficult, but I think that since we are just doing this for fun I’m just gonna let you have at it. Sound good?”

 

Kyoutani had a grin that nearly split his face as he nodded. He brought the bat back and swung hard, knocking off one of the legs as Oikawa screamed.

 

“OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE REALLY DOING THIS!” he wailed.

 

Iwaizumi laughed as Kyoutani pulled the bat back once more. He took another harsh swing but the piñata suddenly moved higher and he missed it completely. Kyoutani was shocked and Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow up at him.

 

“Look I said I was making it easy, that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna have fun too. You gotta work for it.”

 

Kyoutani continuously swung the bat at the Oikawa piñata as Iwaizumi used the rope to maneuver it around. Kyoutani took each of the limbs off one by one, then the torso, and eventually smashed the head into pieces. There was candy everywhere and Oikawa was just staring into space by the end of it.

 

The boys each grabbed the candies they wanted and Iwaizumi gathered the stray pieces of cardboard and tissue paper to throw in the trash.

 

The party winded down and Kyoutani’s family came back. Umeko excitedly grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and dragged him back to her room to show off her collection of all things Godzilla. Kyoutani’s parents sat down and talked with all the boys while they waited for Umeko to finish showing off.

 

Eventually Iwaizumi came back with Umeko on his hip, yet again. Kyoutani walked up to the pair and rubbed his hand in Umeko’s hair and she giggled.

 

“Kyoutani, I seriously might have to steal your sister. I've never met anyone who loved Godzilla as much as I do.”

 

“I’m a Kyoutani too, Haji-nii!”

 

“Yeah, but if I adopt you, you’d be an Iwaizumi.”

 

Kyoutani grabbed Umeko by the waist and held her against his own hip.

 

“I’m not letting you steal my sister so don’t bother.”

 

“It’s ok. Haji-nii and I can just get married instead,” she giggled out.

 

Kyoutani clutched her tight to his chest.

 

“Over my dead body.”

 

Everyone laughed at Kyoutani’s show of possessiveness and Umeko tried to wriggle out of his grip. When it came time for everyone to leave Kyoutani walked his guests out the door and down to the street. Once they got outside Kyoutani slipped his hand into Yahaba’s as they walked.

 

Once they got to the street Matsukawa leaned over into Kyoutani’s ear.

 

“Now you get to hit _that_ too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@harvestmoonpeoples](http://harvestmoonpeoples.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Feel free to scream about the memeteam or kyouhaba as they are my ultimate OTPs <33


End file.
